Swing
by DizzyDynasty
Summary: At 20, Annabeth Chase is an elite boxer. Amazing grades, amazing athleticism, and a chance at the Olympics. One thing, though- Barely anyone knows about her career. But when a certain raven-haired boy falls into her life, is she going to be able to keep her secret throughout college?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys! It's Maggie. I've been working on this story for quite a while on my old phone, (which I abandoned when I was 13) and I got it off of the cloud from my computer! I am having some trouble with writers block, so I'm going to post the few chapters I've made so far. This is one of my favorite stories I've created, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson**

 **(A Percabeth Story)**

November 19th, 2015

"Swing."

 _Whoosh_

"Swing!"

 _Whoosh_

"Holy shit, Annabeth, swing!"

"I'm trying, Luke!" The blonde damsel mutteredthrough her mouth guard as she threw powerful shots at the older blonde boy.

"Well, try harder! You're never going to make it to the Olympics if you can't pull off one swing!" He reasoned with her. "Take a break."

Annabeth grumbled, and she took her equipment off. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked.

Luke looked at her quizzically, "I never said you were doing anything wrong."

Annabeth shot him an ice cold glare, "what?"

Luke grinned, the side of his blue eyes crinkling, "You need to loosen up a bit, Annie. Less of a tight thrust, more force. And swing your arm at a bigger angle, so it comes in harder."

"You're so confusing," Annabeth muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Luke was like a brother to her, he was 6 years older, a Rutgers graduate, and an Olympic boxing silver-medalist. He moved to California to train with the best of the best. The gold-medal match is how he got the scar across his eye. She may have hadaslight  
/crush on him. Sometimes. Only.

Annabeth was training to go to the Rio Olympics, and she was one of the 6 girl boxers who had the chance to represent the USA. She was one of the youngest, at 20 years old. She went to Stanford, and was one of the best athletes in the school.

"Come on. Let's get back-"

"ANNABETH!"

Annabeth turned, to see sharp blue eyes burning a hole through her head.

Annabeth sighed, "Hey, Thalia."

Suddenly, a girl with multi-colored eyes, and choppy brown hair burst in through the door.

"Thals! I told you they had more time!"

"Hey, Piper."

"Blondie! I have school tommorow! It's ten at night!"

"Since when did you care about school."

"I can't be tardy again!"

Luke coughed, "Uh, ladies."

Thalia and Piper smirked at him, "Luke."

Annabeth turned to Luke, "Um, bye. I guess."

Luke nodded, "let's have 2 hour long sessions Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Annabeth smiled. She had training with her actual coach every Tuesday and Thursday.

Annabeth jumped out of the ring, and headed towards Piper and Thalia.

* * *

November 20th, 2015

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Annabeth slammed the dismiss button on her alarm clock,groaning and sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She looked around to see her roommates were still sound asleep, with Thalia sleeping sideways, and Piper all the way under her covers.

She sighed and got dressed, sheput on a loose gray Stanford shirt, skinny jeans, and her red converse.

Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia all came to Stanford to play sports. Piper played volleyball, and her team was a one-time National Champion. Thalia played soccer, but her team hasn't won a title just yet. And of course, Annabeth boxed.

Barely anyone knew about her boxing career. She liked to keep it on the low. She had already won5 different state titles, 3 in a row in New York.

Annabeth looked in the mirror, her gray eyes didn't need any mascara to make them pop. She threw her blond curls into a ponytail.

Annabeth grabbed a bagel from the kitchen, and took a bite out of it.

She looked over at Piper and Thalia, who were still as awake as they were ten minutes ago.

Annabeth grinned, it was time for drastic measures.

"Leonardo DiCaprio was murdered!" She screamed.

They both shot up out of their bed, "NO!"

Annabeth snickered, "You guys are such celebrity trash."

"Not funny, Annabeth! If he died that would be a serious crisis!" Piper whined.

"Whatever. Get ready. Your driving us to campus, Thalia."

Thalia groaned.

Thalia and Piper got ready, and they hopped into the car and headed off towards school.

* * *

"God dammit!"

Annabeth sighed, her feet on the dashboard "What now, Thals?"

"The engine gave out, Annabeth."

Piper groaned, "Why does this always happen to us?" She carelessly went through her instagram feed on her phone.

"Come on guys, help me!"

"Ugh, fine." Annabeth climbed out. "Piper!"

"Hmm?"

"Come and help!"

"No thanks."

"You're so lazy."

"Love you, too."

"Ugh, Annabeth! We have 15 minutes until first bell!" Thalia cried.

"Piper call a tow truck!" Annabeth told her.

"Kay." She replied.

"Thalia, I'll walk home and get-" Annabeth was cut off by someone.

"You guys go to Stanford, right?"

Annabeth turned around to see a boy, and when she saw who he was, she wasn't pleased.

He had on a Brooklyn Nets snapback, a black 'Stanford Swim' sleeveless hoodie, and khaki joggers. Annabeth knew him. She took Stats with him, Percy Jackson.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Juvie? How'd you know we go to Stanford?"

He raised his hands in defense, "Sorry, Gothie, I was only trying to help. And by the way, I've only been suspended 12 times of my life. And expelled 3. So fuck you. Also, your shirt kind of says 'Stanford'..."

Thalia scoffed, "Gothie is the best you got?"

He shrugged, "Juvie isn't much better, and I sure have a lot more names I could call you."

Thalia stepped forward, and snarled. "Why you-"

"I was going to offer you ladies a ride, but..." He turned around.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried, "As much as I hate to beg, we really, really need a ride."

"Eh..." He shrugged, "I guess I could be a gentleman today..." He gave a toothy smirk.

Annabeth sighed,"Oh, thank you so-"

"BUT." He grinned. "You each owe me 10 bucks."

"What?!" Thalia cried, "Nuh-uh, Mister-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth interrupted. "Fine. Just take us. Piper!"

"Yeah?"

"Get out here!"

"Kay." She got out of the car, and walked towards us finally looking up from her phone.

"Who is the hottie?" She whispered to Annabeth, "Why is he staring at you?"

Annabeth blushed, "He is going to give us a ride, you owe him 10 bucks."

Piper grinned, "I may just be okay with that."

"Okay, Blondie-" He was interrupted by Piper.

"Great nickname!"

He winked at Annabeth. "You guys can hop in."

We looked around. All there was in the alley was a blue Mustang, but that surely couldn't be his car.

"Uh, where is your car?" Piper asked.

He looked at her funny, "Are you blind?" He gestured towards the Mustang. "It is the only other car in the alley."

They're jaws dropped.

"How the hell did you afford that?" Annabeth asked. He grinned.

"Well, Blondie, I may have spent all of my life's savings on it. And I may owe my parents 30,000 dollars."

"How are you going to pull that off?" Thalia asked, somewhat excruciated.

"Being a top 10 national swimmer has it's perks. Now, as much as I'd love to talk with you ladies, we better get going."

They hopped in the car, and hurried towards school, they made it in less than 5 minutes. Percy pulled into the school parking lot.

"Perce!" (Switch POV's)

Percy turned to see one of his best friends, Leo Valdez, as he pulled into the parking lot, Leo strolled over to Percy's car. When he saw the girls, he whistled.

"I always knew I should get a mustang, it is a chick magnet after all." He winked at Blondie in the passenger seat. "I like her especially." He nodded at her.

"Knock it off Leo," I grinned. "I'm doing them a favor."

"More like a deal." Blondie muttered.

Leo laughed, "Juniors?" He asked them. They all nodded. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Even better. See ya, ladies!" He skipped off towards our group.

"Alright, girls. I'd love to stay and chat, but I kind of need to get to class. Get out of my car."

"What a gentleman." Thalia muttered.

"Gladly." Piper said smoothly. They all got out of the car and stalked off.

Percy grinned. He liked those girls.

He got out of his car, whistling a tune, as he headed towards his friends, who were staring in the direction of the girls.

Jason gulped, "Who were they? Especially the brown haired girl?"

Percy chuckled, "Juniors. They're car broke down so I offered them a ride."

Nico raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, so they each may owe me 10 dollars."

Leo grinned, and looked around at the guys. "I know, they're hot."

"Leo, you think everyone is hot." Grover sighed.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" As they headed into school.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **CHAPTER 1 BABY LETS GO**

 **Ok, I'm sorry if all the chapters will not be this long.**

 **You guys: What?! Maggie, this is fucking short.**

 **Ah! Ok, ok... I'll try my best. But you guys will have to remind me because I actually do have ADHD (no joke, I know this is Percy Jackson) and it's hard for me to focus. I'm sorry if it takes me a whole month to update because I have my school Science Fair, lots of Algebra homework, andbasketball and soccer. You have to remember I'm only 13 and I'm 7th grade. LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Let's go! 2 days! Well, let me tell you,I barely did ANY WORK because 99% of this chapter was already written... I honestly could not find a good ending but I think this will hold you over until I update again (hopefully soon?) and right now my story font is unnaturally big? I'll check once it's posted but ok. Hope you love it!**

"Please, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was walking to the Math building, with Piper hot on her trail.

"No, Piper! You know I have no time!"

"I'm just asking for a half an hour session, I'll by Pizza." Piper pleaded.

"Hmm... Now thats a different story. Fine."

"Thank you so much, Blondie!"

"No problem, Pipes. You are one of my best friends, after all."

"And I still have to buy you food."

"Yep."

"Just go to class, bitch."

Annabeth smirked, and headed of to Stats.

She walked to her class and took a seat in the back like always. She always finished first, and then she had time to work on other projects.

And then he sat down next to her.

"Blondie! When did you transfer into this class? You're a Sophmore?"

I took out my math notebook, and skimmed through it. "That I am, and for your information, I have been in this class all semester. You just apparently haven't noticed me until now."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yep."

"No."

"I'm serious."

"No."

"Ask Ms. Dodds."

He gulped, "I'd rather not."

"Thought so."

"You're such a Wise Girl."

"You don't know me."

"I do now. And I'm going to find out your name." He grinned.

"Have fun with that, sweetie." She never took my eyes off my notebook.

"Oh, I will."

I took out a Sudoku page I hadn't finished, and started scribbling down numbers in the boxes.

"Sudoku."

I turned my head to Percy, giving him a confused look, "Yes?"

"For fun." He gave me a weird look, "Who plays Sudoku for fun?"

"I happen to." I replied, going back to my puzzle.

"Apparently. I didn't think of you as the nerd type." He said smoothly.

"Because of the hair, I suppose." Annabeth grumbled.

"Maybe. But you also seem to sassy to be a smartie."

I didn't respond, but then Percy yelled, "Proffesor?!"

Ms. Dodds cringed, and glared at him. "Yes, Mr. Jackson?" They didn't like each other very much.

"What is her name?" He pointed at me, I glared.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ms. Chase."

"I mean first name."

"Annabeth?"

"Thank you, Ms. Dodds." He smirked at me and whispered, "Annabeth. I like it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabeth smiled when the her final class bell rang, and she hopped out of class. It was Friday afternoon, one of the days she would go to the school gym and use it for Olympic training. She got to go to the Sports Complex, and use the room for sports that fell into the "Olympic" category, meaning individual sports that don't have a team. The room had all the equipment an athlete could dream of. Weight equipment, boxing/wrestling arena, fencing court, archery targets, and other gym supplies. Annabeth loved it here.

Annabeth swiped her card that got her into the complex, and the door unlocked. She stepped inside and headed down the hallway, and to her training room.

She smelled the air, the janitor always sprayed some Frebreeze in room so it didn't smell like sweat and dirty jockstraps.

She pulled her gray gloves out of her bag, and put them to the side at first. She slipped in some ear buds. She started with some simple stretching, and then went over to the dumbbells and gym equipment. Then after an hour of that, she finally put on her gloves and made her way to the punching bag.

Right, left, left, duck, right hook, over back.

Those moves came in many different combinations, and she used all of them. Luke and Chiron had told her to keep opponents guessing, trying to figure out a strategy, but if they couldn't find a pattern, they couldn't beat you.

Annabeth swung hard in one of her routines, and her glove bounced off the punching bag carelessly and came back and punched her square in the nose.

"Shit!" Annabeth cursed, pulling off her gloves and her hands going straight to her nose. "How the hell did that happen?!" Her nose bled wildly.

She looked around for a first aid kit, but couldn't find one in the room. She grumbled, and looked up at the clock, 3:45. The other training sessions didn't start in a while, and Annabeth sighed in relief. No one was going to be here, and she could go to the Physical Therapy room and grab some supplies.

She pulled on a light see through t-shirt over her sports bra and put everything away, she took a swig from her water bottle. She had a small Nike sponsorship deal, and sometimes she had to take a train down to L.A. for a photo shoot. Annabeth hoped the sponsorship was for her skill, but one time the photographer had told her she was great for the shoots because she was hot. That gave Annabeth some doubt, but she decided to roll with it. Being in her revealing boxing uniform was what she usually had to do, so she really didn't care.

She grabbed her bag, and stepped out the door, holding her nose. She turned left to go to the PT room, when she heard "Annabeth?"

She whipped around, her hands never leaving her nose.

"Percy?" Annabeth shoved her Nike bag behind her back, hopefully he didn't see her gloves poking out of her bag. Annabeth was so surprised, she didn't notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, and dripping wet. He hadn't talked to her much in the last week, after their first encounter. When she realized he was shirtless, her cheeks flamed. "Um... Uh.." She stuttered.

He shot her a confused look, "Uh, I didn't know you played a sport."

"Uh, uh..." Annabeth gulped, "I-I don't... My friend does... And, uh, he had a class and he left his stuff, and asked me to get I for him. I was on a jog near campus, so I just swung over here. Yeah." Her hand still on her nose.

He raised an eyebrow, "Then why do you have blood running from your nose?"

Annabeth stiffened, immediately wiping her nose. "Oh! Th-that. It's nothing. I accidently walked into a punching bag. Really fast." Not completely lying.

"Okay..." He replied, biting his bottom lip. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up."

"N-no! I can do it myself." I glowered at him.

He looked at me, "Nope. I'm helping you no matter what. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't."

"Some kind of gentleman..." Annabeth muttered under her breath. "I am NOT paying you this time, though, Jackson."

"Wasn't planning on asking."

They walked side by side down the hallway, and it took all Annabeth's self control not to stare at his six-pack.

Annabeth was suddenly curious, "Why are you here, anyway?"

He chuckled. "I had to get some extra reps in, for Olympic qualifying."

"Oh." Annabeth said stupidly. "Maybe I'll see you there." She added under her breath.

"What?"

"What?"

He gave her a confused look, as he stopped in front of a door, and opened it.

"Let me get the gauze, just stay there." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled a little white strip out of the box." He walked over and handed it to her. Then stood there like he expected something. "Put it in your nose."

"Ew! No thanks. I'm good." She gave it back to him.

He just looked at her weirdly. "Have you ever had a bloody nose before?"

"Well duh, it's a part of the-" She stopped herself, she had already given away too many hints. "Yeah."

"Well then, this is what you do! What do you do, when you get a bloody nose?"

"I just let the blood dry, and then I wipe it off later." Annabeth shrugged, cracking a grin. She placed the gauze under her nose.

"Gross."

They both laughed, then she noticed exactly how close Percy was standing to her, and may come back to the point that he was shirtless.

He seemed to realize it too, and they both took a small step back. Both their cheeks enflamed, and his hands immediately went to his hair.

"I should really get going now... But thanks for helping me with my nose." Annabeth said, blinking a lot.

He smiled awkardly. "Yeah... No Problem."

Then Annabeth left before it could get any more awkward then it already was.

 **AN: Ok hope you loved it! Please tell me, I need feedback. I also need help on how Percy and Annabeth should become good friends? Because I have almost everything planned out except for that. Please PM me I have one specific detail for the "getting close" part, but don't review, I won't except it because I don't want anyone to get spoilers! Love ya!**


End file.
